danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Sant Antioco
סנט'אנטיוכו (Sant'Antioco) הייתה עיר שנמצאה 87 ק"מ מערבית לקליארי. העיר מצויה נפת קרבוניה איגלסיס האזור כונה בשם "סולסיס" (Sulcis). בתקופה הפיניקית ובאי היה מקומו של ישוב עתיק בשם "סולסי" (Sulci), הנחשב לעיר העתיקה השניה בסרדיניה. העיר והאי מחוברים ליבשה, אל האי סרדיניה במעבר יבשתי אשר אורכו כ-3 ק"מ ובבסיסו היה גשר רומאי. המעבר היבשתי בנוי היום לרוחב "מיצר-ים" לגונה על בסיס איים אשר המצויים במפרץ "פלמס" (Golfo di Palmas). האי בנוי מסלעים ממוצא וולקני. בעיר אתר היסטורי ואתר תיירות. בו הנקרופוליס פניקי עם קברי הילדים המכונה "תופת" (Tophet). במקום ביניהם שתים עבריות, עדות העתיקה לקיום יהודים באי. ליד האי יש אי נוסף בשם סנט פיאטרו (St Pietro) ובו העיר קרלופורטה (Carloforte). בעיר התיישבו תושבי ג'נובה אשר היגרו לתוניסיה ושבו לסרדיניה. מנהגיהם וניב שפתם הוא מג'נובה. [[תמונה:The way to Sant'Antioco.jpg|ימין|ממוזער|250px|הגשר לאי על פני הלגונה] * אתר מידע מרכזי אתרים בסנט' אנטיוכיה בתמונה רק החלק הצפוני של העיר על העבר של המקום משה גלעד כתב ביום 22 ביוני 2012 8 מקומות שלא כדאי לפספס בסרדיניה על האתר:"בכדי חרס קטנים נטמנו כאן לפני 2500 שנים ילדים שמתו בגיל צעיר. האתר המוזר הזה יפה עכשיו במיוחד בגלל שילוב צבעים עליז שלא הולם את שמו ואת ייעודו. לצד הסלעים הגדולים המכוסים אזוב צהוב בוהק פורחים פרחי פרג אדומים-כתומים ולצדם כמה עצים גדולים וירוקים. כמה מאות מטרים משם חפורות בסלע הלבן עשרות מערות, שבהן התגוררו עד לפני 20 שנה תושבי הכפר. כיום זה אתר מסודר, שמאפשר להכיר את אורח החיים של אלה שחיו בתוך האבנים. סיור בעיר [[קובץ:Inseguendo il Sole - Partenza da Sant' Antioco (parte 1)|thumb|ימין|315 px|'ההגעה לעיר - בים וביבשה וסקירת העיר הפיניקית , התופת והרומאית']] [[קובץ:Inseguendo il Sole - Partenza da Sant'Antioco (parte 2)|thumb|שמאל|320 px| ביקור במוזיאון הארכאולוגי- מבט לצמד פסלי אריות מיוחד ופסיספס מיוחד - ליד המוזיאון כפר פיניקי תת-קרקעי]] [[קובץ:Inseguendo il Sole - Partenza da Sant' Antioco (parte 3)|thumb|right|315 px|'תצפית ממגדל העיר על האזור כולו ופרק בהיסטוריה של המקום, כולל תולדות הבסיליקה עם תולדות הנצרות והקטקטמבות המצויות תחתיו ועוברים לאי השכן עם בתים צבעוניים']] [[קובץ:Inseguendo il Sole - Partenza da Sant' Antioco (parte 4)|thumb|left|320 px|'עוד על אי - מבט על המטבח']] מאתר: Telecostasmeralda תולדות המקום ימין|ממוזער|250px|וטרינה במוזיאון המקומי האי היה מיושב כבר בעידן הפרהיסטוריה וראשית ההיסטוריה - (protostorica) - לפי הממצאים שהתגלו במערה הטבעית ב"טפיי" (Tapei - Calasetta) ובשלוש מערות מלאכותיות ב"איס פרויניס" (Is Pruinis) ובאתרי קבורה. באי נמצאו מצבות של |ענקים (le tombe di giganti) באתרים : Su niu de su crobu ו- Monte Noccus. לפי מפקד שנעשה בשנת 1849 נמצאו באי 27 אתרים נוראגנים ימין|ממוזער|250px| התופת סנט'אנטיוכו במחצית השנייה של המאה ה-7 לפנה"ס הגיעו לאי הפיניקים. הם הקימו במקום נמל חשוב ומרכז מסחרי (Emporio). שמם הפניקי של העיר היה סולסיס, אולי "הצלחה" בשפה הפיניקים. היא הייתה מקום התיישבות חשוב למהגרים השמיים. בעיר היו שני מושלים שכונו שַ‏פֶ‏טִים (sufeti) - מונח מהשפות שמיות המקביל למונח שופט המקראי. ראו גם:Tofet - Sant'Antioco במקום מרכזי בעיר נבנה התופת שהוקדש לאלים : תנית, בעל-אמון, בעל ואדיר. היה זה המרכז הפניקי החשוב ביותר באי. מרכז העיר הוגבה ובוצר להגנה. הרומאים כבשו את העיר במהלך המלחמה הפונית הראשונה בשנת 258 לפנה"ס. הכיבוש הושלם בשנת 238 לפנה"ס והאי סרדיניה הוכרז כפרובינקיה בשנת 277 לפנה"ס. הרומאים חיברו את האי ליבשה בגשר שעבר מעל המצר-הים. הם גם שיפרו את מבנה הנמל. הסחורה ששווקה ממנו הייתה בעיקר עופרות כסף שנחצבו ממכרות ב"מטללה" (Metalla) ליד איגליס. במאות הראשונות לאחר הספירה הגיעו לעיר קבוצות ניכרות של נוצרים. דתם הייתה אסורה והקבורה בוצעה בקטקומבות. עמם הייתה גם אוכלוסייה יהודית. השטח שבו נמצאו הקטקומבות שייך לכנסייה שבמקום. עיקר הממצאים הם מהמאה ה-5. גילוי הקטקומבות הקטקומבות סנט'אנטיוכו התגלו בשנת 1894 בעיירה . התגלו שתי קטקומבות נוצריות ושתים עבריות. אשר לקטקומבות העבריות, אלו הם המימצאים העתיקים ביותר באי . באחת הקטקומבות העבריות נמצאו כתובות וציורים המעידים על דתם של אלו שנקברו בהם. הארכאולוג טרמלי (Taramelli) פרסם בשנת 1922 דו"ח על הממצאים בקטקומבות אשר בעיר בולסי הקדומה. עיקרם היו נוצריות ורק לאחר מכן התגלו העבריות. הן לא נבנו למטרה זו מראש, כמו ברומא העתיקה עם רחוב ראשי קארדו ודקומנוס(decumanus) החוצה אותו כפי שנמצאו ברומא. ימין|ממוזער|250px|[[קטקומבה עברית - שיחזור]] הן בנויות על בסיס ארבעה נקרופוליס, אתרי קבורה פניקי מהמאה ה-1 לפנה"ס קיימים. אלה הורחבו והותאמו לקטקומבות. השימוש בהן החל כבר בהמאה ה-2, שופרו במאה ה-3 והיו בשימוש מאסיבי בין המאה ה-5 עד המאה ה-8. באותו אזור של בית קברות התגלה בית קברות מיוחד לילדים המכונה tophet - אתר מקודש קרתגי . ממצאים ייחודיים נמצאו במערה המכונה tomba dell’affresco“. חלק גדול מהם בהמוזיאון הארכאולוגי הלאומי של קליארי ובמוזיאון בסנ'אנטיוכו. הקטקומבות בנויות בצורה מלבנים , המחולקים במחציתם על ידי קיר המגיע למחצית מגובה האולם. בין הממצאים שיש עליו תבליט של מנגן בחמת חלילים (bagpipes) מהתקופה הביזנטית המאוחרת. נמצאו גם ציורים על פני בקבוקי זכוכית בגובה של 35 ס"מ ו-39 ס"מ, האופיניים לעם הסרדי אך ממוצא רומאי וכן מנורות אחדות וכתובות. שתי הקטקומבות הידועות הן: S. Antioco ו- S. Rosa . צפונית מהאזור התגלו שתי קטקומבות עם כתובות האפייניות לקבורה יהודית. קטקומבות קטנה התגלתה מתחת Piazza Parrocchia מימין לכנסייה. שם נמצא ציור של המנורה בעלת שבע זרועות וכן הכתובת : "“Beronice in pace iuvenis moritur, vir bonus in pace bonus”, “salom”. התיארוך הוא מהמאה ה-4 בקטקומבה אחרת, צפונית מהקודמת, "של ברוניקה" (di Beronice), נמצאו שלוש מנורות מעוצבות בצורת שעון חול, כתובות עבריות, ביניהן "שלום", ".. משכבו בשלום", "ישראל". בקטקומבה נוספת נמצאו כתובות, חלקן בעבריות וחלקן בלטינית, החלק העברי כולל מילים אלה: "שלום על ישראל" ו"אמן אמן". החלק הלטיני כולל משפט זה "Iud(a)... onti / T(v/a)anoroplusm enusanoroLX" . מועדה המשוער של הכתובת היא המאה ה-3. יצרנית משי הים thumb|מרכז|650px| For More Latest News Subscribe us: Silk is usually made from the cocoons spun by silkworms - but there is another, much rarer, cloth known as sea silk or byssus, which comes from a clam. Chiara Vigo is thought to be the only person left who can harvest it, spin it and make it shine like gold. Villagers stare as I knock on the door of Chiara Vigo's studio, otherwise known as the Museum of Byssus, on the Sardinian island of Sant'Antioco. One sign on the door says: "Haste doesn't live here." Another adds: "In this room nothing is for sale." Vigo is sitting in a far corner of the room surrounded by yarns and canvasses, holding hands with a young woman whose eyes are full of tears. She caresses her and braids a bracelet while staring intensely at the girl. Then she hums a song with her eyes closed and fixes the bracelet on the girl's wrist. She reaches for the window and opens the shades to let the sunlight in and instantly the dark brown bracelet starts to gleam. The girl is flabbergasted but this is no magic. * הכירו את האשה האחרונה בעולם שמייצרת את משי הים באי הקטן סנט אנטיוכו חיה קיארה ויגו, האשה האחרונה בעולם היודעת לקצור, לטוות ולארוג את משי הים מצדפת ה"פינה נוביליס" מהכתבה: לדבריה הובאה אומנות זו לאי על ידי המלכה ברניקי, נינתו של הורדוס, במחצית המאה השנייה לספירה. באי הקטן, המיושב למן הפרהיסטוריה, ישבו פיניקים וקרתגנים, וכבר במאה ה-8 לפנה"ס הוא שיחק תפקיד בנתיבי הסחר של הפיניקים. ויגו מעידה על עצמה שהיא יהודייה ושמשפחתה נשארה יהודייה, בניגוד לרבות אחרות בדרום איטליה וסרדיניה. בכתבה של הבי־בי־סי מצוטט פרופ' גבריאל חגי מפאריס, הטוען כי ויגו היא השריד האחרון של החיבור בין הטקסים הדתיים היהודיים והפיניקיים שהיו נפוצים פעם בים התיכון. הכפר הפיניקי ראו:Villaggio Ipogeo המוזיאון ראו גם:Museo archeologico comunale Ferruccio Barreca קישורים חיצוניים * עירית סנ'אנטיוכו - על האתר הארכאולוגי * Sant'Antioco Sardegnia - אתר flicker - תמונות מהעיר, אתר העתיקות והמוזיאון האתנוגרפי * קנדי, גרדיאן, התופת אמיתי: תינוקות הוקרבו בקרתגו * ויקישיתוף קטגוריה:סנט'אנטיוכו